


There Once Was A Mouse... - Teaser

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: There Once Was A Mouse... [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Protective Siblings, Siblings, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: Cities were no use. Fire burnt them down. Forested villages were death traps. Once, humans had been the dominant predators on this new home. Now? They were just another foot note.





	There Once Was A Mouse... - Teaser

"Jared!"

Glancing over an armoured shoulder at a slim, running teenager, the man halted and smiled when he recognised the approaching human.

"Jared, you forgot to take your first aid kit."

Handing over a dusty-coloured packet stuffed with medical supplies like a home cooked turkey, the smaller boy took some breaths to subdue his racing heart.

Jared's smile softened at his apprentice medic.

"Easy, Leon, easy. I'll be alright."

Leon pouted at the careless tone in the older man's voice.

"You could _die!_ "

"But I won't, because I have a wonderful team and previous hunting experience to guide me."

"But-"

A gloved hand barricaded the world from whatever the rest of that but sentence would have been.

"Brother, I'll come back in one piece. You know me. I'm hard to get rid of."

And over the head of his younger brother, Jared spotted a little gem weaving its way through the crowd to reach the injured. With hair as softly tinted with white and silver, the other apprentice was a sight to behold, green eyes hidden from view right now.

"And when I get back, you can introduce me to your friend."

It was a small world after all with a lot of dangers, and Jared wished for a warm body to come back to after fighting these bloody dragons.

No one had any idea what had caused the attacks. Hunting was perfect, no one had fallen into a den. It was unprovoked. And that annoyed the humans even more so than if it had been just a provoked attack.

Cities were no use. Fire burnt them down. Forested villages were death traps. Once, humans had been the dominant predators on this new home. Now? They were just another foot note.


End file.
